One of Us
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Applebloom can't sleep one night, and she goes on a walk. What she finds will determine the fate of many... Rated M for extreme gore. BASED OFF OF THE BLANK FLANK ENDING OF THE FLASH GAME SUPER FILLY ADVENTURE.


**EDIT: I forgot to say that this story is based off of a game called Super Filly Adventure, and a rather rude anonymous reviewer pointed that out. I forgot to give credit, and I'm sorry about that. I was just in a rush to get it posted...**

**The original story belongs to the creator of the flash game Super Filly Adventure. (The SCARY secret ending.)**

**And I have no shame, by the way. And I didn't steal, I twisted the story a bit.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Applebloom sighed. She was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling with her bright orange eyes. She couldn't sleep, and the need to walk and stretch her legs was bothering her. She sighed, and turned to her side, trying to fall into a comforting slumber. The thing was; she couldn't.

Groaning in fustration, the young yellow filly sat up, stretching her fore-hooves as far as they could go and looking out the window. It was most likely past midnight, for the crescent moon was high above the horizon.

Applebloom stood, jumping off her bed and trotting out of her bedroom. Maybe I could visit Zecora and ask her for some sleeping herbs or something to help her fall asleep...

She shook her head, her bright red mane bobbing as she did so. She's probably asleep... I shouldn't bother her. Especially during this time of night...

The filly was now at the door to outside, and she let out a breath. "Maybe jus' a walk to Everfree Forest n' back." She murmured to herself. "No harm n' doin' that." With those words said, Applebloom made her way out the door.

It was very dark, and she felt her heart thump faster and faster in her chest as she slowly walked down the road toward Everfree Forest. Looking up at the sky, she stared at the moon, which was half covered with clouds. The sky became pitch black as clouds covered the moon completely.

Applebloom shuddered. "Nothin' to be afraid of..." She soothed to herself, though her mind was screaming for her to go back. "It's jus' like walking during the day. Only... dark..." She continued her trek to the forest until it came into sight.

But as she neared the treeline, a familiar zebra stood, staring at the path ahead as Applebloom neared.

"Zecora?" the yellow filly trotted up to her. She felt her heart lurch when she saw the zebra's eyes; at least where they used to be. "Z...Zecora...? Why-?"

"Turn back..." Zecora stared at her with the hollowed out, blood-dripping holes that were once her eyes. "Tuuurrrn... baaack..." Her voice was monotone, and there was no rhyme. Zecora always rhymed her words!

"Turn back from what?" Applebloom asked.

"Turn back... Turn back..."

"From WHAT?" the filly poked at her friend. She didn't budge a single bit. "...Fine! I'll go find out what's so scary myself!" she trotted closer to the treeline, and Zecora didn't stop her. She just stood, staring with her hollowed out, bloodied eye sockets.

When Applebloom entered the forest, the light from the entrance was suddenly gone. Turning back, she saw that the entrance was now blocked. There was no escape.

"How come it...?" She was becoming scared. But there was no turning back, so the filly slowly walked forward.

The forest was empty of any sound. It was dead quiet, except for the rustling of the leaves in the midnight wind.

A fearful whimpering caught Applebloom's attention. "Who's there?" She called, looking around for the source of the noise.

Her eyes soon laid on an indigo patch of fur. Looking closer, she noticed it was a pony. She had a matted indigo coat, her ragged mane and tail were a beautiful ice blue. She wore glass slippers, a black chest plate with a crecent moon, and a crown. The most stunning feature on this pony was that it had wings and a horn.

The alicorn looked awfully exhausted, for her side was rising and falling rapidly, and she was trembling.

The blue pony opened her turquoise eyes, and immediately squealed in terror when she saw Applebloom. "D-DON'T EAT ME!" She cried, curling into a ball and sobbing in fear.

"Hey, I ain't gonna eat ya." Applebloom reassured, sitting beside the terrified pony. "Hey... aren't you Princess Luna?" She recalled the time she saw Nightmare Moon, who was really Luna's dark side. Applejack, Applebloom's sister, had told her that she and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to defeat the dark pony, turning her back into the kind, gentle pony she once was; Princess Luna.

"Y-yes..." Luna calmed down a bit, but still breathing heavily.

"Why are you here?" Applebloom asked.

"M-my sister..."

"Princess Celestia?"

"Yes..." Luna started to cry. "My s-sister banished me here... And I don't know why...!" She began to look around. "They're looking for me..."

"Who is?" The red-haired filly stared at the night princess in anticipation.

"...The Bloody Hooves..." Luna whimpered, looking back wnd fourth wildly. "They're gonna find me... they always find me... no matter where I run..."

"Can't ya use your magic to get rid of them Bloody Hooves?"

"No. Magic doesn't work here..." She began trembling again. "Listen, you h-have to get out of here. F-find a way out before they find you! T-they'll kill y-you!"

"I will, Princess Luna." She was about to leave. The second she turned away, a short scream was heard.

"P-Princess...?" Applebloom turned back around...

And Luna was gone.

"L-Luna?" the yellow filly looked around, growing incredibly scared. No. Terrified. She slowly trotted forward, making her way deeper into the forest.

She heard a branch snap, and a few whispering voices in the distance. Breaking into a sprint in the direction she came from, she ran into a pony. A warm, wet substance ran from her cheek. It wasn't a cut, but that pony...

Looking up, her orange eyes met with a demon red. Squealing in horror, she scooted back, but ran into a tree.

"Onneee ooofff uuuuusssss..." The pony choked out. It's body was black, smeared in blood. It's mouth formed a twisted grin, showing it'd filthy, stained teeth. It's breath smelled of rotting flesh. "Oooonnneee of uuuusss..."

"GIT AWAY, FREAK!" Applebloom buck-kicked the pony away, feeling blood splatter all over her body and even in her eyes. Yelling in pain, the filly tumbled and fell on her rump, rubbing her eyes vigerously. She blinked away the red liquid and continued forward. She screamed when two more of those ponies began to walk toward her, following her.

"Yooouuu woooonnn't essscaaaape..." One of them hissed, standing in front of her.

"What the hay do ya freaks WANT?" Applebloom cried, running away from the two creatures, who walked toward her in a zombie fashion.

Applebloom suddenly tripped over something, and landed in a puddle of a hot, sticky fluid. It was forced into her mouth from the impact, and spat it out immediately. Blood.

She looked down, and let out a horrified screech. There lay Princess Luna, her body torn apart, her limbs and head severed from her body. The alicorn's eyes were ripped from their sockets, her horn looked like it was bitten off, worst of all, her belly was torn open, revealing all her organs and inner workings.

Horrified, Applebloom backed away from the mauled body, only to bump into something from behind. Trembling, she turned around, and her scream was cut short by a hoof shoving itself into her mouth. Her wide eyes stared at the glowing red ones of her assailant.  
"Yooouuu caaannn't eessscaaape yooouuurr faaaate..." The black, zombified pony hissed in her face, making that twisted grin. Applebloom saw tufts of indigo fur between its teeth. This... monster just...

"What in the name of pony hell do ya want?" She squealed like a toddler having a hiss-fit.

The pony roughly grabbed her and yanked her closer to it. "Weeee feeeed on pooonnnyyy fleeessshhh..." it hissed. The rancid smell of this monster's breath made the red-haired filly wince and turn away. Her heart was thumping in her chest, more terrified than she ever was before in her young life.

"W-what are you...?" She was suddenly surrounded by the bloody ponies, all growling and swiping their tongues across their lips, getting closer and closer... "NO! WAIT DON-AIIIEEEE!" She felt her flesh being torn off, her eyes getting bitten right off of her face, her blood running down her body and pooling on the ground. The last thing she felt was her neck being ripped apart before everything simply... stopped.

"Applebloom!" Applejack called, opening the door to her younger sister's room. "Time to git up-APPLEBLOOM?" The yellow filly was nowhere in sight. "Applebloom, where are ya? Appleblooom!" The orange mare looked around the house for her little sister, but she wasn't anywhere. Running outside, she bumped into her big brother, Big Macintosh. "Mac, have ya seen Applebloom?"

"Nnnope." He replied simply.

"Are ya sure?"

"Eeyup."

Sighing, Applejack lowered her head. "Hopefully she'll turn up by sundown... But she'll be in a big, BIG deal of trouble fer leaving without tellin' anypony." With that, she walked toward PonyVille. Perhaps she's hanging out with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

As the day went on, Applebloom hadn't turned up anywhere. Now Applejack was becoming panicked. She trotted to Twilight Sparkle's tree house and knocked on the door anxiously. The purple unicorn answered and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hey, Applejack! How are you-"

"No time, Twilight!" The blonde haired mare interrupted. "Applebloom's gone missin'! I can't find 'er anywhere!"

Twilight replied with a worried glance. "I'm sure she's fine. Why don't you go ask Zecora? Applebloom might've gone there!"

"Yer right." Applejack's green eyes brightened a bit. "I'll go ask Zecora. Thank you, Twilight. Yer a great help."

"No problem at all, Applejack! I'll see you later!" With that, the purple unicorn shut the door.

Applejack trotted toward the Everfree Forest, growing more and more anxious with every passing minute. Once she was at the treeline, she slowly stepped into the forest, heart lurching when the entrance was suddenly closed.

"H-hello?" The orange pony crept forward, nervously looking around. "Zecora...? Are you there? Applebloom?" She heard a branch snap, and she quickly raised a hoof in response, narrowing her green eyes. "Who's there?" She shouted, looking around for the source of the noise. "I ain't afraid of ya! Show yerself!"

A small yellow filly with red hair trotted out of the bushes, orange eyes blank.

"...Applebloom! Oh, I'm so glad I found you!" She grew nervous when her little sister didn't reply. "...Applebloom...?"

The yellow filly suddenly bared her rotted teeth in a hungry snarl, and pounced on top of Applejack, followed by five other black, zombified ponies.

"Ooonneee oof usssssss..." She hissed, eyes now black with red pupils. She ripped open the orange mare's neck, and the rest of the group feasted on Appkejack's flesh.

Applebloom, Princess Luna, and Applejack were never to be seen again. Whoever dared to set hoof in the forest was brutally eaten alive and joined the ever-growing zombified pony group.

Worried, Twilight, her friends, and the remaining Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to find Zecora for help, but she mysteriously disappeared.

As the Bloody Hooves expanded and grew each day, they soon planned to conquer Equestria.

Would they succeed?

We may never know...

*~END~*


End file.
